The Legend Of Naruto
by Rizalblue79
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang bocah yang sering disiksa oleh penduduk desa, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar melebihi Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju bahkan hampir meyamai Rikudou Sannin. StrongNaru, SmartNaru & OOC


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul : The Legend Of Naruto**

 **Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance,Adventure, & Fantasy**

 **Pairing : NARUHINA**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik saya**

 **Retet : T**

 **Warning : Blood, OOC, Gaje, & Amburadul (maaf kalo kurang jelas, soalnya ini fic ketiga saya)**

 **Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

 **Sumary : Naruto adalah seorang bocah yang sering disiksa oleh penduduk desa, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar melebihi Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju bahkan hampir meyamai Rikudou Sannin. StrongNaru, SmartNaru & OOC**

 **~THE LEGEND OF NARUTO~**

Chapter 1

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini begitu terang diakibatkan oleh sang rembulan yang menghiasi malam sejuk ini dengan sinarnya, yang dapat membuat siapa saja bisa tertidur lelap dibuatnya. Tapi tidak untuk bocah satu ini.

"HEI~DEMON CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAMI DOBRAK PINTU INI" teriak salah satu penduduk

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun, anak ini berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru shappire, memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki banyak luka ditubuhnya. Tunggu! Luka? Ya. Anak ini baru saja disiksa oleh para penduduk, yang entah kenapa anak itu juga tidak tau masalahnya. Yang jadi masalah kenapa para penduduk suka sekali menyiksanya bahkan ada yang ingin membunuhnya, dia bahkan tidak tau kesalahan apa yang dia buat sehingga para penduduk sering sekali menyiksanya, sungguh ironis. Anak ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia terlihat sedang ketakutan akibat kejaran para penduduk tadi, yang mengaharuskan dia pergi keapartemennya dan bersembunyi.

"HEI~MONSTER CEPAT KELUAR" teriak para penduduk

"BAIK~KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU KELUAR, BIAR KAMI DOBRAK PINTU INI, KALAU PERLU KAMI HANCURKAN SEKALIAN" ancam para penduduk

Didalam apartemen

"Bagaimana ini~aku harus lari kemana lagi, para penduduk sudah ada didepan" gumam Naruto sambil gemeteran karena saking takutnya

"KAU TETAP TIDAK MAU KELUAR DEMON. BAIK~AKAN KAMI DOBRAK PINTUNYA" teriak penduduk

BRAKKKK

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa

"HAHAHA~disini rupanya kau DEMON" ucap salah satu penduduk dengan seringainya

"M-mau a-ap-apa k-kalian" ucap Naruto yang ketakutan

"MAU APA KATAMU? KAMI DISINI MAU MEMBUNUHMU" ucap penduduk sambil menyeret Naruto keluar apartemen sampai ketengah desa

Sesampai ditengah desa

Naruto kini diikat ditiang menggunakan rantai yang cukup besar. Ditengah desa terlihat banyak sekali penduduk yang berjejeran menghadap Naruto bahkan shinobi pun juga ada

"Hahaha~kau akan mati DEMON" ucap salah satu shinobi

 **Katon: H senka no Jutsu**

Terlihat bola api berukuran sedang, mengarah pada Naruto yang kini sedang nenutup matanya pasrah. Lalu bola api itu mengenai salah satu kakinya

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" teriak Naruto kerena kakinya terbakar akibat terkena jutsu api tadi

"Hahaha, itu belum seberapa Demon, kami bisa berbuat lebih dari pada ini. Ayo semua keluarkan seluruh jutsu kalian" ucap salah sati shinobi memberi arahan

 **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**

 **Katon : H senka no Jutsu**

Jutsu itu telak mengenai Naruto, kini badannya hampir penuh dengan shuriken-shuriken yang menancap ditubuhnya dan luka bakar yanng cukup parah. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasipnya

Tak berapa lama para penduduk datang menghampirinya, dengan seringainya yang penuh akan dendam

"Hahaha, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup DEMON. SEMUA AYO KITA HAJAR DIA, SEKALIGUS KITA LENYAPKAN DIA UNTUK SELAMANYA" teriak salah satu penduduk

"AYO, KITA BUNUH DIA" teriak para penduduk

Para penduduk pun lagi-lagi memukuli Naruto sehingga kini badannya penuh dengan luka akibat perlakuan para penduduk, dia sekarat tetapi para penduduk tidak menghiraukan itu, malah membuatnya semakin sekarat

Ditempat yang cukup jauh dari rombongan penduduk yang memukuli Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender menantap sedih kejadian itu tapi tidak dengan orang yang sebelahnya, dia hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah datarnya, dia adalah ayah dari anak itu

"Tou-san, kenapa anak itu dipukuli? Memangnya dia salah apa? Bolehkah kita menolongnya?" tanya sang anak perempuan tadi yaitu Hyuuga Hinata

"Kau tidak perlu tau Hinata, kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatuhi semua ini. Yang pasti anak itu adalah DEMON, dia bencana bagi desa ini. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menolongnya" ucap sang ayah Hyuuga Hiashi sekaligus ketua clan Hyuuga

"Hiks.. tapikan ..hiks.. hiks.. anak itu sedang sekarat Tou-san, hiks.. bisa-bisa anak itu mati" ucap Hinata sambil menangis, karena dia sangat tidak dengan adegan kekerasan ini

"Biarkan saja anak itu mati, kalau anak itu mati maka desa ini akan aman, dan juga akan terhindar dari ancaman kyuubi" ucap Hiashi

"Tapi Tou-san..." " Sebaiknya kita pulang, tidak baik terlalu berlama-lama disini" ucap sang ayah memotong perkatan Hinata

With Naruto

"Hahaha, kuat juga kau demon. Kami sudah memukulimu berkali-kali, tapi kau masih belum mati juga. Rupanya kau masih ingin disiksa yah" ucap penduduk

"T-to-tolong, b-biarkan a-ak-aku p-pulang" ucap Naruto memohon karena sakit yang dideritanya sudah sangat parah, kini badannya terdapat luka yang sangat parah, kakinya saja tidak dapat digerakkan lagi, yang kenyataannya kakinya terbakar oleh jutsu api milik para shinobi tadi

"Pulang katamu, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang bagitu saja" ucap salah satu penduduk sambil memegang sebuah pedang biasa, tapi masih bisa digunakan untuk memotong tubuh manusia

"Tapi terimalah dulu kematianmu ini DEMON" ucap penduduk yang membawa pedang tadi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi

 **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu** __(Elemen api : Teknik Bola Apa Raksasa)

BLARRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi, kini terlihat para penduduk dan shinobi yang tadinya menyerang Naruto kini telah tergeletak tak bernyawa akibat serangan bola api raksasa tadi

"S-si-siapa k-kau" tanya Naruto takut

"Aku adalah Rikudou Sannin, pencipta dunia shinobi ini" ucap seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Rikudou

"M-mustahil.. Rikudou Sannin sudah tidak ada, t-tapi k-kena-kenapa k-kau mengaku b-bahwa dia ad-adalah kau" ucap Naruto

"Hee~ biarkan aku mengobatimu dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap sang legenda

.

.

MINSCAPE

"Dimana aku? Kenapa tubuhku tidak sakit lagi? Kemana semua luka yang tadi ada ditubuhku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi entah pada siapa

" **Hey gaki! Tenangkan dirimu dulu, kau sekarang ada di alam bawah sadarmu dan soal luka-luka tadi sudah aku sembuhkan dengan cakraku** " ucap suara berat dibelakang Naruto

Naruto yang merasa ada yang berbicara kepanya refleks menoleh kebelakang tempat asal suara itu berada. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sebuah penjara besar yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal, serta ekor yang melambai-lambai yang berjumlah sembilan

"S-siapa kau"

" **Aku Kyuubi gaki** "

"Mustahil... bukankah Kyuubi sudah..." " **Mati maksudmu? Aku ini makhluk immortal gaki, tidak ada yang dapat membunuh makhluk abadi sepertiku ini** " potong Kyuubi

"Ta-tapi..." "Dia benar Naruto" potong suara lain yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Naruto

"Eh.. Rikudou-jiji kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto

"Hehe.. baik akan aku jelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada disini" ucap Rikudou

"Cepat kau kesini dan mendekatlah, biar aku bisa menjelaskannya" lanjutnya

Narutopun mendekat lalu kepalanya dipegang oleh Rikudou Sannin, sebuah cahaya berwana putih bersinar ditangannya yang sedang menyentuh kepala Naruto, dan tak berapa sebuah ingatan barupun masuk kekepala Naruto yang membuatnya pusing seketika karena mendapat ingatan yang cukup banyak

"Nah.. sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya Naruto, aku juga sudah memasukan ingatanku tentang jutsu-jutsu, miasalnya Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, dan Genjutsu" ucap Rikudou Sannin

"I-iya"

Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa kepalanya begitu pusing menerima ingatan yang begitu banyak

"Naruto... aku ingin memberimu beberapa hadiah berupa kekuatan, tapi apabila kau memiliki kekuatan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rikudou to the point dengan nada serius

Naruto lalu berpikir tentang kejadian tadi yang mana para penduduk ingin membunuhnya dan terlintas perasaan ingin balas dendam, tetapi setelah itu dia berpikir lagi tentang orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya seperti Sandaime Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi dan Ayame lalu terlintasah pemikiran

'Kalau aku balas dendam kepada para penduduk itu sama saja kalau aku membuktikan bahwa diriku adalah monster, tetapi apabila aku bisa membuat mereka mengakui keberadaanku maka. . .' pikir Naruto dan tersenyum pada akhir pemikirannya

"Aku akan membuat para penduduk mengakui keberadaanku dan menjadi seorang ninja terkuat yang pernah ada, bahkan aku akan melebihimu Rikudou-jiji agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Maka dari itu aku akan berjuang untuk menggapai cia-cita ku itu, itulah janji ninjaku" ucap Naruto mantap

Rikudou lalu tersenyum melihat tekat besar yang dimiliki Naruto ' Rupanya aku tidak salah memilih dia untuk menjadi penerusku' pikir Rikudou

"Hehe~ bagus.. sekarang penjamkan matamu Naruto"

Lalu Naruto menutup matanya sebagaimana yang diperintahkan oleh sang legenda

"Sekarang bukalah"

Lalu Naruto membuka matanya, tapi ada yang aneh dari penglihatannya

"Rikudou-jiji kenapa penglihatanku terasa aneh dan juga aku bisa melihat aliran cakra"

"Cobalah nanti kau lihat matamu itu didepan cermin setelah itu nanti Kurama yang akan menjelaskannya"

"Kurama! Siapa lagi itu Kurama?"

" **Itu aku gaki** " ucap Kyuubi

"Kau Kurama! Apaa aku tidak salah dengar"

" **Hehh~ sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya sekaligus memberi tahu dia kenapa aku bisa ada disini** " gumam Kurama (Kyuubi) " **Hey gaki, mendekatlah** " ucapnya

Naruto lalu mendekat tiba-tiba terlihat cakra merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, sampai tubuhnya tertutupi semua oleh cakra merah itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cakra Kyuubi. Beberapa ingatan Kurama pun masuk kekepala Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto pusing saking banyaknya ingatan yang masuk. (Kan umur Naruto baru 3 tahun -_-)

" **Bagaimana gaki kau mengerti sekarang?** "

"I-iya! Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku adalah orang-orang hebat, tapi yang paling tidak ku sangka adalah Tou-san ku dia sorang Yondaime Hokage sang Hokage terkuat dalam sejarah Konoha" ucap Naruto haru

" **Hey gaki.. aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian para penduduk itu yang kenyataannya kau tidak salah sama sekali. Tutuplah matamu** "

Naruto lagi-lagi disuruh menutup matanya tapi dia menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan. Itukan juga buat dia

" **Sekarang bukalah** "

Naruto pun membuka matanya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat banyak gulungan tapi bukan gulungan biasa melainkan gulungan kontrak kuchiyose

" **Nahh... terimalah gulungan kontrak kuchiyose ini, disini kau bisa memanggil beberapa kuchiyose berupa empat penjaga gerbang Uzushiogakure yang termasuk dalam kuchiyose terkuat yang pernah ada dan berbagai macam lagi kuchiyose misalnya** _ **Giant drill-Breaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox, Giant Rhino, Giant Crustacean, Giant Centipede**_ **(Pain Rikudo – Chikushodo, Tendo, Shurado, Ningendo, Jigokudo, Gakido),** _ **Gedo Mazu,**_ **dan yang terakhir kau bisa memanggilku** _ **Kyuubi no Yoku**_ " ucap Kurama panjang lebar

"Wahh... terima kasih Kurama" teriak Naruto senang

"Naruto" panggil Rikudou Sannin

"Iya.. ada apa Rikudou-jiji?"

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, aku ingin memberi taumu tentang kekuatan terpendammu sekaligus membuka segel yang menyegel kekuatanmu Naruto" ucap Rikudou, sedangkan Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya karena selama ini ternyata ditubuhnya terdapat kekuatan yang sudah lama terpendam dan hal itu sangat-sangat membuatnya terkejut

"Iya Rikudou-jiji"

"Kau memiliki cakra langka Naruto, cakramu berwarna hitam itu merupakan cakra legenda, cakra yang tidak dapat habis walau digunakan sesukanya dan kau juga memiliki sebuah Doujutsu terhebat melebihi Doujutsu yang aku berikan padamu, Doujutsu ini namanya adalah Kamigan. Kamigan merupakan mata asli dari Kami-sama yang tidak lain adalah mata Tuhan" ucap Rikudou yang sekali lagi membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya 2x lipat dari pada yang tadi

"A-apakah itu benar Rikudou-jiji" tanya Naruto memastikan ucapan dari sang legenda

"Itu semua benar Naruto, nanti Kurama yang akan melatihmu agar kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu dan dia juga yang akan membuka segel terpendam yang ada didalam tubuhmu"

"Teimakasih Rikudou-jiji/Kurama, kalian sungguh baik padaku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekuatan yang telah kalian berikan padaku" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sepertinya waktuku sudah mau habis, ingat Naruto ku pegang janjimu waktu itu kuharap kau menepatinya"

"Kau bisa mengandalkan ku Rikudou-jiji" ucap Naruto, dan tubuh Rikudou Sannin pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang

"Baiklah sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, jagalah dirimu baik-baik Naruto. Selamat tinggal" ucap Rikudou Sannin mengakhiri percakapannya

Kini tubuh Rikudou Sannin sedikit demi sedikit menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang sangat kecil lalu menghilang

"Iyaa.." ucap Naruto walaupun tidak dapat didengar Rikudou

Percakapan panjang antara Rikudou dan Naruto pun berakhir

" **Naruto.. sekarang aku akan membuka segel yang ada didalam tubuhmu, agar kekuatan terpendammu itu bisa terbuka** " ucap Kurama

"Baik Kurama"

" **Tapi sebelum itu buka dulu segel yang ada digerbang ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau masih didalam sini** " ucap Kurama

"Bagaimana cara membukanya"

" **Cukup kau lepaskan kertas yang menempel digerbang ini lalu buka bajumu dan alirkan cakra ketanganmu, setelah itu tempelkan tanganmu yang telah dialiri cakra keperutmu dan putar searah jarum jam** "

"Baik Kurama"

Naruto lalu melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan Kurama, kini tinggal memutar segel yang ada diperutnya saja

"Siap Kurama.. inilah saatnya" ucap Naruto, lalu diputarnya segel yang ada diperutnya secara perlahan dan terbukalah semua segel yang ada digerbang

" **Hahaha~ akhirnya aku bisa bebas, terima kasih gaki** "

"Sama-sama Kurama"

" **Baiklah.. aku akan merubah wujudku kebentuk manusia agar lebih mudah membuka segel terpendam yang ada ditubuhmu** " ucap Kurama dan beri anggukan oleh Naruto

Tubuh Kurama kini dilapisi oleh cakra merah yang sangat pekat dan semakin lama semakin kecil hingga menyamai tubuh seorang manusia sampai cakra itu menipis dan terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa memiliki rambut orange jabrik bermata merah darah dan mempunyai pupil vertikal bertubuh tinggi dan memakai jubah yang dibawahnya terdapat simbol api

"I-it-itu bentuk manusiamu Kurama, sangat mengesankan" ucap Naruto saking terpukaunya

" **Baik Naruto tidak usah berlama-lama lagi ayo kita buka segelnya sekarang agar aku bisa tidur, aku sudah sangat lelah dari tadi** " ucap Kurama yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Iya-iya"

" **Kau siap Naruto?"** ucap Kurama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto " **Baik kita mulai sekarang, pasti ini sangat menyakitkan** "

Kurama lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan yang cukup rumit dan sangat cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dibutnya. Segel tangan terakhirpun telah terbentuk kini Kurama bersiap-siap membuka segel yang ada ditubuh Naruto

TAB

 **Fuin : Opunchakura no nagare**

Kurama lalu menempelkan tangannya kekepala Naruto setelah mengucapkan jutsunya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang kini menahan sakit akibat kekuatan yang begitu besar dan tubuhnya pun kini diselimuti oleh cakra hitam yang sangat pekat. Kurama yang merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu besar hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, dan cakra hitam itupun lama kelamaan menipis dan terlihatlah Naruto yang kini badannya dipenuhi oleh keringat

" **Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto?** " tanya Kurama

"Tubuhku terasa enteng Kurama kekuatan ini sungguh dahsyat"

" **Baiklah.. sekarang kau kembalilah kedunia nyata gaki, aku ingin tidur dulu** " ucap Kurama meninggalkan Naruto

"Tapi Kurama bagaimana caranya aku keluar" tanya Naruto

" **Tutup** **matamu dan berkonsentrasilah** " ucap Kurama yang mulai kesal

Lalu Naruto mengikuti saran yang dikatakan Kurama dia menutup matanya dan berkonsentari, dan setelah itu dia membuka matanya

"Erggg...dimana aku! Eh.. Bukannya tadi aku ditengah desa? Kenapa sekarang aku diapartement, pasti Rikudou-jiji yang membawaku kemari" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Ehh.. sudah pagi pasti aku terlalu lama pingsan sampai-sampai sudah jadi sepagi ini" lanjutnya

Lalu Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah dan debu akibat perbuatan penduduk tadi, kini terlihat tubuh Naruto bersih tanpa luka itu dikarenakan cakra Kyuubi yang mempunyai regenerasi yang begitu cepat sehingga luka yang kecil maupun besar dapat sembuh dengan cepat

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah selesai melakukan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya, tapi dia merasa ada yang terlupakan 'Apa yah! Kenapa aku lupa, coba aku ingat sekali lagi' pikir Naruto

"Ah.. aku ingat sekarang, kata Rikudou-jiji aku harus melihat mataku dicermin. Baiklah~ biar aku lihat sebentar"

Sampai lah Naruto didepan cermin

"Eh.. tidak terjadi apa-apa, aneh sekali kata Rikudou-jiji aku harus melihat mataku dicermin tapi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

" **Coba kau alirkan cakra mu kematamu gaki** " ucap Kurama tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuh Naruto

"Baik Kurama"

Narutopun mengalirkan cakranya kematanya dan kini terlihatlah mata merah yang memiliki tiga tomoe, dan pupil mata melingkar yaitu sharingan lalu berubah menjadi tiga tomoe yang sangat besar yang terlihat seperti dimensi yaitu Mangekyu Sharingan, dan kini berubah lagi menjadi seperti senjata kunai yaitu Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan (kalau pusing liat aja digoogle lalu ketik 'Brush Mata Sharingan') kini malah beruubah lagi menjadi Fuma Enternal Mangekyu Sharingan (Gabungan mata Mangekyu Sharingan dari Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Kohaku Uchiha dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa kalian bayangin sendiri bagaimana mana bentuknya nanti) dan kini mata Naruto berubah kembali menjadi warna ungu dan memiliki pupil melingkar seperti pola riak air air yaitu Rinnegan, tapi anehnya mata Naruto malah berubah lagi menjadi hitam tanpa pupil sedikit pun (Bayangin mata Naruto menjadi hitam tanpa pupil seperti seluruhnya hitam tanpa ada warna putih menyertainya). Dan kini matanya kembali menjadi semula yaitu blue shappire

"Wahh.. mataku bisa berubah menjadi Sharingan dan Rinnegan, tapi mata yang terakhir itu apa? Apa jangan-jangan itu mata Kamigan aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari mata itu" ucap Naruto

" **Ya.. kau benar itu Kamigan, itu adalah Doujutsu langka yang tidak dapat dimiliki oleh siapapun dan hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali itupun cuma satu orang yang memilikinya** "

"Wahh... hebat, bisakah kau mengajariku semuanya Kurama"

" **Baiklah.. aku kan juga diperintahkan oleh Rikudou-sama untuk melatihmu** "

"Yosh.. kapan kita berlatih Kurama?"

" **Kita berlatih diluar desa saja gaki, aku akan melatihmu selama 11 tahun agar kau menjadi ninja yang hebat** "

"Tapi bagaimana aku keluar desa? Hokage-jiji pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku"

" **Kau tenang saja gaki, biar aku yang akan bicara padanya** "

"Baiklah.. terserah kau saja, kapan kita akan berangkat Kurama?"

" **2 minggu lagi.. tapi sebelumnya aku akan melatih kekuatan fisikmu dulu agar kau tidak merasa lelah, karena latihan kita ini akan sangat berat maka dari itu aku akan melatih fisikmu dulu agar kau bisa bertahan lama saat kita latihan keras nanti** "

"Baiklah.. kalau itu bisa membuat ku kuat, akan aku lakukan" ucap Naruto, sedangkan Kurama hanya menyeringai

" **Bagus... sekarang kau lakukan Push Up 300x, Back Up 300x, Sit Up 300x dan berlari keliling Konoha 15x agar tubuhmu bisa kuat menerima semua latihan yang akan keberikan nanti** " ucap Kurama santai

"Apaaa... apa kau sudah gila, kau mau membunuhku dengan melakukan semua itu" teriak Naruto

" **Cepat lakukan ini perintah, apa kau mau aku menambah latihan ini menjadi 2x lipat lebih berat dari pada ini** " ucap Kurama disertai dengan seringainya

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak wajahnya pucat "Ba-baiklah Kurama akan ku lakukan" ucap Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa

Naruto pun langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kurama

.

.

SKIP

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. aku lelah sekali" ucap Naruto, kini dia telah menyelesaikan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Kurama badannya pun dipenuhi dengan keringat

Naruto kini sedang berada bukit belakang dekat patung para hokage sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedang kelelahan

"Ahh... sepertinya disini cukup sejuk, lebih baik aku tidur sebentar sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah ditubuhku" ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri

Tak berapa lama Naruto tidur, terdengar suara orang minta tolong

"TOLONGGGGGGG..."

"Eh.. suara apa itu? Sepertinya ada yang minta tolong" ucap Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidur singkatnya, lalu dia pun mencari asal suara itu berada

Ditempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto tadi berada, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut indigo memiliki mata bermanik lavendar kini tergeletak ditanah akibat didorong oleh tiga anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun bernama Kobu, Izu, dan Taki mereka semua adalah Genin

"Hahaha.. kau dari clan Hyuuga yah, ku dengar clan Hyuuga termasuk dalam clan hebat ternyata itu semua salah baru didorong sedikit saja sudah terjatuh" ucap Kobu

"Iyaa.. katanya juga clan Hyuuga hebat dalam sserangan jarak dekat, tapi baru begini saja tidak dapat menghindar" ucap Taki

"Bagaimana kalau kita hajar saja dia, mungkin dia akan melawan saat kita hajar" ucap Izu

"Kau benar Izu... tapi kalau kita kalah bagaimana?" tanya Kobu

"Itu mana mungkin.. diakan Cuma sendiri kalau kita bertiga lagi pula kita ini Genin pasti kita menang" ucap Izu

"Kau benar Izu.. baiklah kita hajar saja dia" ucap Taki

"J-jangan.. ku-kumohon jangan sakiti a-aku. Tolongggg" teriak anak perempuan tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata

"Hahaha... tenang kami tidak akan menyakitimu kami cuma mau mencoba seberapa tangguh clan Hyuuga itu" ucap Taki sambil melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Hinata, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tangan Taki sudah ditangkap oleh seorang bocah berambut jabrik dan bermata biru shappire yang tidak lain adalah Naruto

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakitinya" ucap Naruto yag tiba-tiba datang

Hinata yang melihat ada seseorang didepan hanya bisa keget 'Diakan...' batin Hinata

"Arrrggg... bocah Demon rupanya lepaskan tanganku kalau tidak aku akan-" "Akan apa? Akan menghajarku, itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum aku yang akan menghajarmu" ucap Naruto yang memotong ucapan Taki dan langsung menendang peruk Taki dengan sangat keras sampai terdorong kebelakang

BUGHKK

"Berani sekali kau DEMON menghajar teman kami, mau ku hajar kau?" ucap Izu yang angkat bicara

"Iyaa.. berani sekali kau" lanjut Kobu

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah Kobu sambil melayangkan tinjunya

DUGHH

Tepat mengenai wajah Kobu, dia pun terpelanting kebelakang beberapa meter lalu Naruto berlari lagi arah Taki setelah menghajar Kobu sambil melayangkan tendangannya kearah perut Taki dan

BUGHHH

Kena, Taki pun terlempar kebelakang akibat terkena tendangan yang lumayan keras itu

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kalian pasti akan tau akibatnya" ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar diwajahnya

"Kau meremehkan kami rupanya, ayo teman-teman kita serang dia secara bersamaan" ucap Izu

Mereka bertiga pun berlari kearah Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto yang melihat serangan mendekat lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Kobu maju sambil melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Naruto tapi dengan mudah dapat dihindari Naruto, lalu dari belakang Izu datang sambil melayangkan tendangannya kearah punggung Naruto tapi, Naruto yang menyadari itu segera menunduk dan tendangan itupun mengenai Kobu dan langsung terpelanting kebelakang beberapa meter kebelakang lalu datang lagi Izu dari arah samping sambil melayangkan tinjunya tapi Naruto dapat menangkap tinju itu

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan tapi tidak dengan mereka bertiga, mereka yang melihat senyuman itu bagaikan seringaian yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka

Naruto langsung memukul perut Izu dengan tangan kirinya lalu diiringi dengan tangan kanannya yang langsung memukul wajah Izu dengan cepat, Izu yang mendapat pukulan seperti itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan lalu Naruto berlari kearah Kobu dan Taki yang sedari tadi diam dengan sangat cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari pada tadi sambil melayangkan tendangannya kearah Kobu dan Taki

DUGHHH

DUGHHH

Tendangannya pun mengenai wajah Kobu dan Taki menyebabkan mereka merintih kesakitan

"Cepat kalian pergi kalau tidak mau celaka" ucap Naruto dengan nada santai tapi dalam nada itu terdapat aura yang sangat mengancam

"I-iya kami p-pergi.. ayo teman-teman" ucap Kobu mereka pun lari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua

Setelah menghajar mereka bertiga Naruto langsung pergi ketempat Hinata terduduk tadi. Sesampainya disana

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

Hinata yang tidak menyadari adanya Naruto didepannya kaget, iu juga akibat aksi yang dilakukan Naruto tadi yang membuatnya terdiam, yang menurut Hinata 'Sangat keren'

"I-iya... aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih telah menolongku" ucap Hinata

"Iyaa... sama-sama! Ohya perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Eh.. namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal Naruto- _ **kun**_ " jawab Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto

"Umm.. Hinata- _ **chan**_ sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto

"Anoo.. a-aku ha-hanya ingin bersantai Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

"Umm.. lebih baik kau ikut aku Hinata-chan, aku akan menunjukan dimana tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai" ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyumannya yang menawan

"Eh.. b-baik Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Yosh... ayo kita kesana" ucap Naruto dengan semangat, dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata

.

.

.

SKIP

Kini terlihat dua orang anak yang berbeda gender berambut indigo dan kuning sedang duduk didekat danau sambil melihat keindahan danau itu, ya mereka adalah Hinata dan Naruto

"Wahh... indahnya" ucap Hinata yang kagum akan pemandangan danau yang dia lihat

"Benarkan.. ini tempat yang indah dan juga tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai" ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Naruto-kun ini benar-benar indah" ucap Hinata yang masih terkagum-kagum

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didirinya 'Cantik...' batin Naruto

"Hemm... hari yang sungguh menyenangkan" gumam Naruto

"Eh.. memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Naruto tadi

"E-eh.. Hinata-chan, tidak! Aku hanya merasa senang hari ini, karena aku telah mempunyai teman sekaligus teman pertama buatku" ucap Naruto dangan nada yang terdengar sedih

Hinata yang mendengar itu kaget 'Teman pertama, jadi selama ini Naruto-kun tidak punya teman' pikir Hinata

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak mempunyai teman, itu karena aku ini adalah monster.. monster yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit rendah

"Aku selalu dijauhi, dihina dipukuli bahkan ada yang ingin membunuhku karena aku ini adalah monster" ucap Naruto yang sudah meneteskan air matanya

"Bahkan.. para anak-anak yang ingin ku ajak bermain bersama, selalu dilarang orangtuanya agar tidak bermain denganku.. itu karena aku ini adalah monster"

Hinata yang tidak tahan mendengar itu langsung memeluk Naruto sekedar memberi ketenangan

GREB

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun, walaupun penduduk sering mangatakan bahwa Naruto-kun itu adalah monster aku akan selalu disisi Naruto-kun dan sekaligus memberi perlindungan buat Naruto-kun, karena bagiku Naruto-kun adalah Naruto-kun bukan monster yang sering dikatakan oleh para penduduk itu. Jadi... jangan bersedih lagi Naruto-kun karena aku akan selalu disisi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menitikkan air mata dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang sangat indah yang dapat membuat siapa tenang akan senyumannya itu

Naruto yang mendengar semua ucapan Hinata hanya bisa kaget, pasalnya tidak ada pernah mau berteman dengannya dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya, bagai tersambat petir yanh menyambar-nyambar dia kali ini sangat senang bahkan dia sampai menitikan air matanya dan langsung membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Hinata

"Arigatou Hinata-chan.. arigatou" ucap Naruto yang semua emosinya telah terlepas bersama dengan isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Iya Naruto-kun... iya" ucap Hinata

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Suasana pun menjadi hening, mereka pun lalu tersadar bahwa mereka masih berpelukan dan dengan cepat mereka melepas pelukan mereka

"G-gomen Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Eh.. ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, lagi pula ini semua juga bukan salah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata blushing

"Baiklah.. lebih baik sekarang kita pulang ini sudah hampir sore, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang Hinata-chan dan juga tidak ada penolakan" ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyumannya

"Eh... baiklah.. " ucap Hinata pasrah

Merekapun lalu berjalan menuju kekediaman Hyuuga lebih tepatnya Mansion Hyuuga dan sesampainya disana

"Nahh.. Naruto-kun kita sudah sampai" ucap Hinata

"Wahh... besar sekali, pasti enak kalau tinggal disini" ucap Naruto yang takjub dengan Mansion Hyuuga

"Hihihi.. tidak juga Naruto, lagipula ini bukan rumahku ini hanya sebuah Mansion tempat para clan Hyuuga tinggal" ucap Hinata

"Ohh.. jadi ini Mansion, tapi tetap saja ini besar" ucap Naruto

"Ohya Naruto-kun.. apa Naruto-kun ingin masuk sebentar" ajak Hinata

"Eh.. gomen Hinata-chan, lain kali saja lagipula aku sedang banyak kerjaan jadi tidak bisa mampir"

"Iyaa.. tidak apa-apa kalau begitu Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah.. aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan, sampai ketemu besok Hinata-chan.. Jaa~" ucap Naruto berlari menjauh dari Mansion dan menghilang dipertigaan gang

"Jaa~ Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata setelah itu masuk kedalam Mansion

.

.

.

With Naruto

WUSHHH

Munculah Naruto didalam apartement dengan melakukan Sunshin angin

" **Hey gaki.. sekarang bukan saatnya bersenang-senang, ayo kita latihan** " ucap Kurama yang dari dalam tubuh Naruto

"Baik Kurama" ucap Naruto

Begitulah kehidupan baru Naruto yang beberapa hari ini setiap paginya selalu melakukan Push Up 300x, Back Up 300x, Sit Up 300x dan berlari keliling Konoha 15x. Tapi tidak lupa juga dia bermain bersama Hinata setiap harinya hingga mereka sangat dekat bahkan melebihi apa yang kalian pikirkan

" **Hey gaki.. sebaiknya kita segera memberi tahukan ini kepada Hokage, karena besok kita akan segara berangkat** " ucap Kurama yang masih dalam tubuh Naruto

"Baik Kurama.. aku akan segera kesana" ucap Naruto dan langsung menuju kantor Hokage

DIKANTOR HOKAGE

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi suara orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" ucap sang Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Saroutobi Hiruzen a.k.a Sandaime Hokage

Terlihatlah seorang bocah laki-laki memasuki ruangan itu

"Eh.. kau Naruto, sedang apa kau kemari" tanya Sandaime

"Begini Jii-san, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Naruto

"Siapa?" tanya Sandaime karena tidak ada orang lain selain Naruto dan dirinya kecuali para ANBU yang ada didalam ruangan ini

"Tapi sebelum itu bisakah Jii-san perintahkan dulu para ANBU ini untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini" ucap Naruto yang membuat sang Hokage kaget

"ANBU.. tinggalkan ruangan ini" perintah Sandaime

"Nahh.. sekarang mana orang yang ingin bicara denganku itu Naruto" tanya Sandaime lagi

"Tunggu dulu masih ada ANBU lain yang berada diruangan ini, perintahkan mereka untuk keluar" ucap Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Sandaime kaget

'Brengsek.. jangan-jangan ANBU ROOT, awas saja kau Danzo'batin Sandaime

"Kalian para ANBU ROOT cepat tinggalkan ruangan ini" ucap Sandaime

Para ANBU ROOT pun kaget dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Nah... sekarang mana orangnya?"

"Tunggu dulu Jii-san aku ingin memasangkan Kekkai ini dulu" ucap Naruto lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan terciptalah sebuah selubung yang menyelimuti ruangan Hokage

Sandaime lagi-lagi dibuat kaget karena dia melihat Naruto melakukan segel tangan untuk membuat Kekkai

"Nah... sekarang saatnya keluarlah Kurama" lanjut Naruto

Lalu muncul cakra merah dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan langsung mengarah kearah samping kini terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa memiliki rambut orange jabrik bermata merah darah dan mempunyai pupil vertikal bertubuh tinggi dan memakai jubah yang dibawahnya terdapat jilatan api

Sandaime yang melihat itu tampak geram "Kau.. kau pasti Kyuubi, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sandaime dengan nada mengancam sambil melakukan posisi siaga

" **Tenangkan dirimu dulu Hiruzen, aku kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah aku hanya minta izin kepadamu untuk membawa Naruto keluar desa selama 11 tahun untuk berlatih jutsu denganku** " ucap Kurama

"11 tahun.. untuk apa selama itu Naruto berlatih disinikan juga bisa"

" **Hehehe.. kau mau para penduduk menyiksa Naruto lagi atau kau mau Naruto mati ditangan para penduduk, kalau aku sih tidak mau** " ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai

'Ah... benar juga kalau Naruto berada disini pasti penduduk desa akan menyiksanya lagi' pikir Sandaime

"Baiklah... tapi sebelum aku mensetujui saranmu, apakah aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Sandaime

" **Kau bisa percaya padaku** "

"Apa jaminannya agar aku bisa percaya?"

" **Hehehe.. jaminannya kau bisa membunuh bocah ini, karena dia adalah Jinchurikiku kalau dia mati aku juga akan mati walaupun aku immortal tapi aku akan mati kalau Jinchurikiku mati. Jadi bereskan** " ucap Kurama

"Baiklah.. aku percaya padamu, kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Sandaime

" **Besok** " ucap Kurama singkat

"Baiklah.. aku harap kau bisa menjaga Naruto dangan baik" ucap Sandaime

" **Tenang saja Hiruzen, aku pasti akan menjaganya** "

Dan Kurama pun kembali ketubuh Naruto

"Anoo.. Jii-san bolehkan aku meminjam gulungan jutsu Yondaime Hokage" tanya Naruto

"Untuk apa kau meminjam gulungan Hokage ke-4 Naruto"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh meminjam gulungan milik Tou-san ku sendiri" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sandaime kaget kesekian kalinya

"Eh.. dari mana kau bisa tau Naruto ini kan sebuah rahasia tingkat S yang tidak sembarang orang bisa tau" tanya Sandaime

"Kurama yang mengatakannya" ucap Naruto singkat

"Hahh.. baiklah kau juga sudah tau, tunggu disini biar aku ambilkan sebentar" ucap Sandaime

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini gulungannya Naruto yang ini milik Tou-san mu Namikaze Minato dan yang ini punya Kaa-san mu Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Sandaime

Naruto langsung menerima gulungan itu dan langsung melakukan beberapa segel dan muncul gulungan yang cukup kecil lalu dia membuka gulungan kecil itu dan melakukan beberapa segel lagi kini terlihat gulungan pemberian dari Sandaime tadi masuk kedalam gulungan kecil itu. Cuma satu kata yang dapat diucapkan Sandaime 'Fuinjutsu... bagaimana bisa'

"Arigatou Jii-san, aku pulang dulu... Jaa~" ucap Naruto dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan tidak lupa menghilangkan gulungan kecil tadi yang baru saja dimunculkannya

"Jaa Naruto.. " ucap Sandaime

Itulah akhir dari percakapan diatas

.

.

SKIP

Hari telah berlalu sangat cepat sudah 2 minggu Naruto melakukan latihan fisik setiap paginya dan tidak lupa juga selalu bermain bersama dengan Hinata, dan selama 2 minggu itu pula waktu untuk bersama semakin kecil. Kini terlihat dua orang bocah yang berbeda gender sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil membicarakan sesuatu

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto

"Iyaa.. Naruto-kun"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada terdengar sedih

"Ap-apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang merasa khawatir karena nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar sedih

"Aku akan pergi dari desa ini" ucap Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Hinata

Hinata yang mendengar itu kaget

"Kenapa Naruto-kun..? kenapa Naruto-kun pergi, apa karena penduduk yang menyuruh Naruto-kun pergi?" tanya Hinata sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa jawabannya tidak

"Terus apa Naruto-kun? Apa Naruto-kun tidak mau berteman lagi denganku?" tanya Hinata

"Bukan Hinata-chan.. bukan itu masalahnya. Sebenarnya aku keluar desa karena aku akan melakukan latihan ninja selama 11 tahun" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata

"Tapi kenapa harus selama itu Naruto-kun.. 11 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar aku pasti akan sangat kesepian Naruto-kun... " ucap Hinata lirih dan hampir menitikan air mata

"Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku pasti akan kembali kedesa ini lagi" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan dibalas oleh Hinata

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" ucap Naruto

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Ini gelang buatanku sendiri, yang aku buat dari beberapa benang yang aku temukan lalu ku olah menjadi gelang, disini juga tertulis namaku kuharap Hinata-chan selalu ingat denganku, dengan cara melihat gelang ini" ucap Naruto

"Ehh.."

"Sini Hinata-chan kemarikan tanganmu, biar aku pasangkan" ucap Naruto lalu Hinata pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto. Naruto pun secara perlahan-lahan memasukan gelang yang dia berikan kepada Hinata

"Nahh.. sudah terpasang Hinata-chan"

"Arigatou Naruto-kun.. aku suka gelang ini! Ohya Naruto-kun, aku juga punya sesuatu buat Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Benarkah.. apa itu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto yang tidak sabaran

"Ini... kalung yang aku buat sendiri, disini juga tertulis namaku jadi Naruto-kun juga akan selalu ingat denganku dangan cara melihat kalung ini" ucap Hinata, dan langsung memasangkan kalung itu keleher Naruto

"Wah.. ini sungguh bagus Hinata-chan, arigatou yah Hinata-chan aku pasti akan selalu ingat dengan Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga Naruto-kun, aku kan selalu ingat dengan Naruto-kun dan tidak akan pernah lupa"

"Karna itu adalah janji seorang ninja" ucap mereka bersamaan

Dan mereka pun lalu terdiam akibat ucapan yang mereka ucapkan sama, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama, seiringnya waktu berjaan tawa itupun berhenti

"Hinata-chan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang soalnya ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku dari tadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata-chan aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya setelah latihanku selesai" ucap Naruto

"Hiks.. hiks.. Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dan langsung memeluk Naruto

"Kamu juga Naruto-kun, jaga dirimu baik-baik aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu disini Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Pasti Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto

"Aku pergi dulu yah Hinata-chan. Jaa~" ucap Naruto lalu berlari menjauh

"Naruto-kun tunggu.." teriak Hinata kepada Naruto, dan Naruto pun berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh kebelakang dia melihat Hinata berlari mendekat kearahnya, dan...

CUP

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun. Jaa~" ucap Hinata setelah mencium Naruto dipipi sebelah kanan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat

"Selamat tinggal Hinata-chan" gumam Naruto

"Dan selamat tinggal Konoha, aku pasti akan kembali" teriak Naruto dan langsung melesat pergi melewati gerbang Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

.

11 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Sudah 11 tahun semenjak Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha waktu lalu, kini desa Konoha telah banyak berubah mejadi desa yang sangat besar gedung-gedungnya pun terlihat lumayan tinggi dan juga patung Hokage yang dulunya hanya 4 patung kini sudah menjadi 5 patung, dikarenakan Hokage dulu sudah sangat tua dan digantikan oleh Hokage baru yaitu Tsunade Senju a.k.a Godaime Hokage

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berumur sekitar 17 tahun berambut kuning jabrik yang kini rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang hingga leher dan diikat kuncir seperti Itachi pada bagian belakangnya dan juga rambut depannya yang menutupi sebagian matanya juga bagian samping rambutnya yang dipotong tipis, dia memiliki mata bermanik blue shappire sebiru lautan, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto atau yang sering orang kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sang bocah monster

"Ahh.. akhirnya aku kembali juga kedesa ini, sudah 11 tahun aku tidak memberi kabar kuharap Jii-san tidak menghawatirkanku" ucap Naruto yang kini ada didepan pintu gerbang Konoha

Lalu Naruto masuk melewati gerbang besar tadi, tapi sebelum itu...

"Siapa kau..? sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang yaitu Kutetsu

"D-diakan Yondaime Hokage" ucap penjaga gerbang satunya yaitu Hayate

"Apaa.. ! apa kau tidak salah lihat?" tanya Kutetsu

"Tidak... coba kau lihat lebih teliti lagi" ucap Hayate, Kutetsu pun mengamati setiap inci tubuh Naruto hingga wajah dan..

"Kau benar Hayate, dia Yondaime-sama! maaf mengganggu anda Hokage-sama" ucap Kutetsu dan Hayate bersamaan

"Hey.. hey kalian tenang dulu, aku bukan Yondaime... aku Uzumaki Naruto, masa kalian lupa denganku" ucap Naruto

"Na-naruto... ini mustahil, benarkah ini dirimu Naruto" tanya Kutetsu

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Yondaime-sama Naruto" ucap Hayate melanjutkan ucapan Kutetsu

Naruto lalu tersenyum "Hehee... jangan berlebihan Kutetsu-san Hayate-san, aku tidak semirip itu" ucap Naruto

"Ohya.. bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Ohh.. silahkan Naruto" ucap Hayate

"Arigatou..."

Dan Naruto pun berjalan masuk kedalam Konoha melewati dua penjaga gerbang tadi yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat

'Sebaiknya aku kekantor Hokage dulu, sambil melaporkan kedatanganku ke Konoha' batin Naruto sambil berjalan melewati beberapa tolo dan rumah penduduk, dan tidak terlupa juga tatapan bertanya para penduduk

DIKANTOR HOKAGE

Setelah sampai digedung Hokage dia langsung masuk tanpa diketahui oleh para penjaga, kini dia sudah berada didepan kantor Hokage

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" perintah seseorang yang ada didalam yang ternyata adalah Godaime Hokage a.k.a Tsunade Senju

Dan Naruto pun segera masuk seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tsunade tadi

"Tak kusangka.. sudah 11 tahun aku meninggalkan desa ini, ternyata sudah banyak perubahan salah satunya adalah adanya Hokage baru didesa ini" ucap Naruto disertai sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan

Tsunade yang medengar kata-kata seperti itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dia merasa telah dihina dengan sebuah ucapan yang tidak menyenangkan itu, padahal diakan Hokage orang yang paling dihormati di Konoha. Tsunade pun langsung menatap orang yang tadi mengatainya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi dia telah dikagetkan oleh sosok yang sangat familiar baginya

"Mi-minato.." gumam Tsunade

"Eh.. anda bilang apa Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto yang pura-pura tidak mendengar

"Ah.. ma-maaf, bukan apa-apa! Umm.. siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade

"Nama saya Naruto Hokage-sama"

"Naruto...! lalu apa nama margamu?"

"Umm... apa anda benar-benar ingin tau marga saya Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto balik dengan tampang polos

"Argg... cepat kau katakan saja apa susahnya" ucap Tsunade yang sudah mulai kesal

"Ummm. Baiklah, marga saya adalah..." ucap Naruto sambil menggantungkan ucapannya "Namikaze" lanjutnya

Tsunade yang mendengar marga Naruto mendadak kaget, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengarnya

"Na-namikaze katamu" tanya Tsunade dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto disertai dengan sebuah senyuman

"Apa kau anak Minato dan Kushina? Apa kau benar-benar anak mereka? Jawab aku.. jawab?" tanya tsunade tidak sabaran

"Eh.. a-anoo itu... iyaa" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan dan gak niat

GREBB

Tsunade langsung memeluk Naruto

"Ternyata kau masih hidup rupanya, kukira kau sudah mati karena sudah 11 tahun tidak memberi kabar ke Konoha" ucap Tsunade

"Hehee.. maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir... umm"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Baa-chan Naruto, karena ayahmu sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri"

"Baiklah.. Arigatou Baa-chan" ucap Naruto

"Ohya Baa-chan.. aku ada perlu dengan seseorang kuharap Baa-chan bisa memberitahukan kedatanganku ini dengan Sandaime-jiji" ucap Naruto lagi

"Iya Naruto.. kau bisa mengandalkan Baa-chan mu ini" ucap Tsunade

Naruto yang itu pun tersenyum, dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

"Hah.. ayah dan anak sama saja, sukanya pergi begitu saja" gumam Tsunade

DIAPARTEMENT NARUTO

ZINGG

Naruto sekarang sudah berada diapartementnya yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan, apartementnya begitu kotor penuuh dengan debu tapi itu tidak jadi masalah biginya. Naruto langsung membentuk segel tangan dan mengucapkan

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

POFF

POFF

POFF

Dan muncullah 3 bunshin Naruto yang kini berada disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto yang asli

"Cepat kalian bersihka tempat ini, setelah bersih tolong belikan beberapa makanan lalu kalau sudah selesai silahkan menghilang" ucap Naruto

"Oke boss" ucap ketiga bunshin Naruto secara bersamaan

Sementara bunshin Naruto membersihkan apartementnya, Naruto berniat jalan-jalan sebentar tapi teringat seseorang 'Bagaimana yah kabarnya Hinata-chan" pikir Naruto

"Lebih baik aku mencari Hinata-chan saja sambil menunggu apartementku bersih" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dengan jalan kaki, tapi sebelum itu dia sudah meninggalkan barang-barangnya diapartementnya

DITEMPAT ROOKIE 12

"Hey Hinata-chan kau kenapa?" tanya seorang Konoichi berambut merah muda (Haruno Sakura

"Eh.. ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata sambil melihat gelang yang ada ditangannya

"Aku merasa aneh Hinata-chan, setiap kali kau melihat gelang yang ada ditanganmu itu kau selalu saja terlihat sedih memang ada apa dengan gelang itu?" tanya Kiba dan diberi anggukan oleh ke 12 Rookie

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata

"Yah.. kalau Hinata-chan tidak mau memberi tau ya sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi Hinata-chan jangan seperti ini terus dong" ucap Kiba

"Iya Hinata-chan, kita harus semangat dimasa muda kita ini jadi jangan bersedih lagi" ucap Lee dengan semangat mudanya

"Arigatou minna" ucap Hinata

TAB

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Hinata dari belakang, Hinata yang kaget refleks menoleh kebelakang sambil melihat siapa yang menepuknya itu dan diikuti oleh para Rookie 12, dan.. alangkah terkejutnya Hinata melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang selama ini dia tunggu kini telah ada didepannya dan Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi dia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menangis dipelukannya

"Hiks. .Naruto-kun. .hiks. .kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali. .hiks. .hiks. .aku sempat mengira Naruto-kun tidak akan kembali kedesa ini lagi. .hiks. .hiks" ucap Hinata desela tangisnya

"SudahlahHinata-chan jangan menangis lagi buktinya aku sudah kembali seperti janjiku waktu itu" ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Hinata

"Iya Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto

Para Rookie yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki ini yang sedang berpelukan dengan Hinata

Neji yang melihat kejadian itu pun penyakit _**overprotektif**_ nya kambuh lagi, dia paling tidak suka apabila ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan adik sepupunya itu, apalagi dengan kejadian ini dia pasti akan sangat marah

"Hey kau pirang.. siapa kau berani-beraninya memeluk Hinata-sama didepanku" ucap Naji murka

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata

"Ohya.. Gomen sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dulu, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto yang membuat para Rookie 12 kaget seketika

"Na-namikaze katanya" ucap Kiba

"Kenapa kau memakai marga Namikaze, itu kan marga Hokage ke-4" ucap Ino

"Aku harus menjawab apa, memang aku tidak boleh menggunakan marga Tou-san ku sendiri" ucap Naruto lagi-lagi membuat para Rookie terkaget-kaget

"Heh.. yang kutahu selama ini tidak ada informasi tentang Hokage ke-4 yang telah mempunyai seorang putra, bahkan diperpustakaan Konoha pun tidak ada, jadi kau jangan mengada-ngada" ucap Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam

"Yahh jelas diperpustakaan Konoha tidak ada, karena ini merupakan rahasia tingkat S yang tidak sembarang orang bisa mengetahuinya kalau kalian mau tau yang mengetahui rahasia ini hanya ada 5 orang di Konoha ini yaitu Sandaime Hokage, Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi dan Iruka Umino selebihnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya"

"Tapi walaupun kau benar putra dari Hokage ke-4 aku masih meragukan kemampuanmu, bahkan Hittai-Atte saja kau tidak punya" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Hehh.. itu bukan sebuah masalah Uchiha, yang jadi masalah adalah kemampuan yang kita miliki dan teknik yang kita gunakan pangkat itu tidak dipermasalahkan didunia ninja ini, walaupun pangkatmu lebih tinggi dari pada aku kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto tenang sambil tersenyum yang dapat membuat siapa saja akan terpikat akan pesona senyumannya

"Cihh.. sombol sekali kau ayo kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat diantara kita" ucap Sasuke emosi

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap Naruto santai serta senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang diwajahnya

"Naruto-kun lebih baik jangan melawan Sasuke-san, aku takut Naruto-kun kenapa-napa" ucap Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan aku pasti akan mengakhiri ini semua dengan cepat" ucap Naruto

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dia tidak akan sanggup melarang Naruto dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto selamat

Kini ditempat berkumpulnya Rookie 12 telah diadakan pertandingan antara Naruto Namikaze Vs Sasuke Uchiha

"Ayo silahkan, kau bisa menyerangku dari arah mana saja" ucap Naruto

"Kau meremehkan ku HAH" teriak Sasuke lalu tangannya membentuk segel

 **Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Teknik Naga Api)

Sasuke lalu menyemburkan api berbentuk naga melalui mulutnya, naga api sasuke pun dengan cepat mengarah kepada Naruto tapi Naruto hanya berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

BLARRRR

"NARUTO-KUN.. " teriak Hinata

Sasuke yang melihat serangannya mengenai sasaran langsung menampakan senyum kemenangan, tapi setelah dia melihat dengan teliti ternyata itu bukan Naruto, melainkan sebuah batang kayu 'Kawarimi sejak kapan..' batin Sasuke

"Sial" umpatnya

TAB

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Kau mencariku Uchiha" ucap Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang Sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengar ada suara dibelakangnya kaget, dan refleks dia langsung menjauh tapi sebelum itu terjadi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning yang sangat cepat lalu muncul didepan Sasuke dan langsung memberikan serangan

 **Rasengan**

BLARRRRR

"SASUKE/SASUKE-KUN.. " ucap para Rookie

Sasuke pun terpental beberapa meter kebelakang gara-gara terkena rasengan hitam milik Naruto sehingga membuatnya pingsan, para Rookie lalu datang menghampiri Sasuke yan pingsan

"Kalian tenang saja dia tidak akan mati dia hanya pingsan, aku hanya menggunakan teknik rasengan dengan skala kecil jadi kujamin dia tidak akan apa-apa" ucap Naruto menenangkan

"Arggg... awas kau" ucap Sakura berlari ingin menyerang Naruto dan diikuti oleh Rookie minus Hinata

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, kini terlihat mata Naruto telah berubah mejadi mata berpola riak air yaitu Rinnegan

 **Shinra tensei**

WHUSSHHH

BRAKK

Para Rookie pun terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang akibat teknik yang digunakan Naruto tadi

"Cukup semua hentikan semua ini" ucap seseorang yaitu Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama tapi dia-" "sudah Sakura kalian tidak akan pernah menang melawannya, bahkan aku pun tidak akan sanggup melawan dia seorang diri" ucap Tsunade

Para Rookie termasuk Hinata pun kaget mendengarnya pasalnya Tsunade yang merupakan keturunan Hokage pertama saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya

"A-apa it-itu benar Tsunade-sama" ucap Kiba yang mulai ketakutan

"Itu benar Kiba, jadi jangan sekali-kali melawan dia, dia ini masih belum sunguh-sungguh melawan kalian buktinya baru satu jutsu saja kalian sudah kalah apalagi dia bersungguh-sungguh, bisa-bisa kalian mati" ucap Tsunade

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya pemuda pirang ini Tsunade-sama" tanya Chouji

"Dia ini adalah putra Hokkage ke-4 dan juga anak sering dikatakan DEMON oleh para penduduk desa"

"D-dia bocah yang du-dulu sering disiksa penduduk, tapi kemana dia selama ini" tanya Ino

"Dia selama ini berlatih diluar desa karena Sandaime Hokage tidak mau kalau dia terus disiksa didesa ini akibat ulah penduduk" ucap Tsunade

"Berlatih.. berapa lama Tsunade-sama" tanya Tenten

"11 tahun" ucap Tsunade singkat dan membuat para Rookie kaget minus Hinata

"Sudah-sudah.. aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kajadian ini, agar tidak ada lagi masalah yang akan terjadi" ucap Naruto

"Eh.. I-iya aku beserta Rookie 12 juga ingin meminta maaf padamu karena kami telah meyerangmu" ucap Sakura

"Iyaa.. tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto dan beberapa percakapan lainya juga tidak lupa berkenalan minus Neji dan Sasuke yang kini telah sadar dari pingsannya

"Ohya Hinata-chan.. coba lihat aku masih menyimpan kalung pemberianmu, setiap kali aku melihat kalung ini aku ingin sekali rasanya pulang kedesa ini dan bertemu Hinata-chan, tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan karena masih banyak latihan yang harus aku jalani" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kalungnya yang menggantung dilehernya

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.. aku juga masih menyimpan gelang pemberian Naruto-kun, setiap kali aku melihat gelang pmberian Naruto-kun ini aku ingin rasanya keluar desa untuk mencari Narut-kun, tapi itu semua tidak bisa karena pasti aku akan dicap sebagai Missing-nin kalau aku keluar desa" ucap Hinata lalu Naruto pun tersenyum yang membuat para Konnnoichi blushing 'Tampan sekali' batin semua Konoichi

"Hehee.. tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan lagipula kita akhirnya bertemu kembali" ucap Naruto

GREBB

"Iya Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan itu, para Rookie yang melihat kejadian itu kaget pasalnya Hinata adalah gadis pemalu tapi kenapa dengan pemuda satu ini rasa malu Hinata hilang seketika

"Ehemm.. hey kalian berdua, kami masih berada disini" ucap Sakura yang menyadarkan mereka berdua

"Eh.. Sakura-chan Gomen" ucap Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya

"Hihi.. rupanya pemuda tampan ini yah yang selama ini membuat Hinata-chan selalu bersedih" goda Ino

"Eh.. Ino-chan jangan begitu aku kan malu" ucap Hinata blushing sambil ngambek

"Hahaa.. Hinata-chan kamu lucu kalau lagi ngambek, wajahmu keliatan imut pengen rasanya aku mencubit pipimu itu" ucap Ino

"Ino-chan.." teriak Hinata yang membuat Rookie 12 tertawa minus Neji, Shino, dan Sasuke

"Ohya Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto disela-sela tawa Rookie 12

"Iya ada apa Naruto-kun"

"Aku mau pulang keapartementku dulu sekaligus menyiapkan makanan karena aku sudah sangat lapar, jadi aku pergi dulu yah Hinata-chan. Jaa~Hinata-chan, Jaa~minna" ucap Naruto

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Iya Hinata-chan"

"Aku ikut~" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang terbilang manja

"Tapi Neji bagaimana, dia pasti akan sangat marah" ucap Naruto

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun. .hiks. ." ucap Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air matanya, Naruto pun merasa tidak tega melihat Hinata yang mulai meneteskan aie matanya

"Baiklah.. Hinata-chan boleh ikut" ucap Naruto

"Yee.. Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto

"Ohya tunggu sebentar Hinata-chan.. Heyy Neji, aku pinjam Hinata dulu yah Jaa~" ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi tanpa menerima jawaban dari Neji

"Apa.. Ka-" ucap Neji terpotong kerena mulutnya telah dibekap oleh Tenten

"Sudahlah Neji-kun, biarkan mereka berdua lagipula kau mau Hinata sedih terus gara-gara tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto" ucap Tenten dan Neji hanya bisa pasrah karena ini demi kabahagian Hinata

"Tsunade-sama.. apakah anda tadi sempat melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto, padahal aku tidak melihat dia menggunakan segel tangan" tanya Sai

"Aku tidak sempat melihatnya tapi aku sempat melihat perubahan matanya" ucap Tsunade

"Apakah maksud anda Doujutsu Tsunade-sama?" tanya Neji

"Iyaa.. kalian tahukan didunia shinobi in hanya ada 3 Doujutsu saja misalnya Sharingan, Byakugan, dan yang terkuat mata sang legenda Rikudou Sennin yaitu.. " ucap Tsunade berhenti sejenak "Rinnegan" lanjutnya

Para Rookie pun kaget mendengarnya

"Jadi.. apa maksud anda Doujutsu Naruto tadi adalah Rinnegan?" ucap Shikamaru meyakinkan dan diberi anggukan oleh Tsunade

"R-ri-rinnegan... jadi Naruto pengguna Doujutsu legenda itu" ucap Lee

"Yaa.. bisa jadi seperti itu ku harap kalian berhati-hati bila berurusan denganya" ucap Tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama" ucap para Rookie

"Tsunade-sama.." panggil Shino yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Ada apa Shino" tanya Tsunade

"Seranggaku merasakan bahwa Naruto memiliki 2 jenis cakra.. apakah Tsunade-sama mengetahui sesuatu tentang cakra itu" tanya Shino

"Analisa yang bagus Shino.. seperti yang kalian tau, Naruto memiliki 2 jenis cakra kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang shinobi bisa mempunyai 2 jenis cakra, itu dikarenakan ditubuh seorang shinobi terdapat makhluk lain seperti Bijuu, contohnya seperti Sabaku no Garaa Jinchuriki dari Sunagakure dia juga memiliki 2 jenis cakra dikarenakan didalam tubuhnya terdapat Bijuu bernama Shukaku sama halnya dengan Naruto. Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dulu Bijuu ini pernah menghancurkan desa kita" ucap Tsunade yan membuat Rookie kaget

"Iyaa.. aku pernah mendengarnya, jadi itu penyebabnya yang membuat Naruto sering disiksa oleh para penduduk" ucap Shikamaru dalam mode berpikir

"Iyaa.. seperti itulah! Ohya.. ingat semua Rookie 12, besok kalian akan mendapatkan misi" ucap Tsunade

"Misi apa Tsunade-sama" tanya Kiba

"Kalian akan mendapatkan misi untuk melindungi desa Kirigakure dari serangan Akatsuki dan juga untuk menghalau Akatsuki agar tidak menangkap Sanbi no Isonade Bijuu ekor 3 yang selama ini dibiarkan lepas didanau Kirigakure" ucap Tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

.

.

.

*Back To Naruto and Hinata*

"Wah.. jadi apartemen Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata masih sambil menggandeng tanga Naruto

"Iyaa.. ayo masuk Hinata-chan" uap Naruto lalu masuk kedalam apartement

"Duduk dulu Hinata-chan, aku mau menyiapkan minuman dulu"

"Iya Naruto-kun"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini Hinata-chan minum dulu" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan satu gelas juice jeruk dan diterima Hinata dengan senang hati

Tak berapa lama kemudian

POFF

Terlihat asap muncul didalam apartement Naruto lalu muncul 2 ANBU setelah asap itu hilang

"Naruto, Hinata-san kalian dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk segara menghadapnya dikartornya sekarang" ucap salah satu ANBU

"Iya.. aku akan segera kesana" ucap Naruto

Lalu 2 ANBU itu pergi dengan menggunakan Shunshin

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita kekantor Hokage" ucap Naruto

"Ayo~" balasnya dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning milik Naruto

.

.

.

DIKANTOR HOKAGE

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucp Tsunade

CEKLEK

"Ada apa Baa-chan memanggilku kesini" tanya Naruto

"Eh.. kau sudah datang Naruto, dan Hinata juga ikut rupanya! Baiklah.. karena kalian ada disini, kalian akan mendapatkan misi" ucap Tsunade

"Misi apa Tsunade-sama" tanya Hinata

"Kalian akan aku perintahkan untuk melindungi desa Kirigakure dari serangan Akatsuki dan juga untuk menghalau Akatsuki agar tidak menangkap Sanbi no Isonade Bijuu ekor 3 yang selama ini dibiarkan lepas didanau Kirigakure dan juga kalian akan bersama Rookie 12" ucap Tsunade

"Kapan kami berangkat Baa-chan" tanya Naruto

"Besok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan siap-siap dulu" ucap Naruto dan langsung dihentikan oleh Tsunade

"Tunggu Naruto"

"Ada apa Baa-chan" tanya Naruto

"Begini.. setelah aku pikirkan baik-baik, aku berniat membuat kalian menjadi satu Tim"

"Eh.. kenapa Tsunade-sama" tanya Hinata

"Karena menurutku kalian berdua sangat cocok menjadi patner" ucap Tsunade

"Tapi kan aku masih termasuk dalam Tim 8, juga aku termasuk salah satu Rookie 12" ucap Hinata

"Ohya.. kalau soal itu kau sudah aku pindahkan dari Tim 8 maupun Rookie 12 dan sudah aku masukan ketim Naruto yaitu Tim Bayangan" ucap Tsunade

"Kenapa bisa seperti Tsunade-sama" tanya Hinata

"Seperti kataku tadi, kalian berdua merupakan patner yang cukup bagus jadi aku menjadikan kalian satu Tim" ucap Tsunade

"Begitu rupanya" ucap Hinata

"Umm.. memangnya kau tidak mau seTim berdua denganku Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Eh.. a-ano aku mau, tapi kalo cuma berdua apa kita sanggup" ucap Hinata

"Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan kita pasti sanggup walaupun hanya berdua percayalah padaku" ucap Naruto, dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata

"Baiklah Baa-chan.. kalo tidak ada yang disampaikan lagi kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto lalu diikuti oleh Hinata atau bisa dibilang ditarik paksa oleh Naruto

"Tunggu Naruto, Hinata" ucap Tsunade

"Ada apa lagi Baa-chan" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal dari tadi terus dicegah oleh Tsunade

"Ini sepasang anting buat kalian"ucap Tsunade dan diterima oleh mereka berdua. Anting mereka disini berwarna hitam dan berbentuk bulat tidak besar dan tidak kecil (Pokoknya kalian bisa bayangin sendiri dehh)

"Untuk apa anting ini Tsunade-sama" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti kenapa dia dan Naruto diberikan anting

"Anting ini adalah tanda dari Tim kalian, dan cepatlah pakai"

"Dan satu lagi, ini buatmu Naruto sebuah Hittai-Atte yang melambangkan bahwa kau salah satu bagian dari Konoha" ucap Tsunade

"Arigatou Baa-chan"

"Wah.. selamat Naruto-kun akhirnya Naruto-kun punya Hittai-Atte juga" ucap Hinata senang

"Iyaa Hinata-chan, aku sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa punya Hittai-Atte juga"

"Baiklah sepertinya cukup informasinya, silahkan kalian pergi" ucap Tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama/Baa-chan" ucap Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah berada diapartement Naruto

"Hinata-chan.. apa kau mau pulang" tanya Naruto

"Umm.. ya Naruto-kun soalnya aku tidak ingin membuat Tou-san khawatir apalagi ini sudah hampir malam" ucap Hinata

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu biar ku antar" ucap Naruto

"Eh.. t-tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang send-"

"Tidak boleh" potong Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata

"Karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu Hinata-chan, lagipula aku juga ingin sedikit berlama-lama denganmu" ucap Naruto yang sudah menyambar tangan Hinata dengan tangannya dan menarik Hinata secara lembut agar mengikutinya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah karena Naruto begitu ngotot ingin mengantarkannya pulang

"I-iyaa" ucap Hinata pasrah

.

.

.

DIMANSION HYUUGA

"Arigatou Naruto-kun telah mengantarkanku pulang" ucap Hinata

"Iya Hinata-chan, aku juga senang telah mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Naruto

"Ohya.. kau pulang dulu Hinata-chan"

"Eh.. kenapa mesti terburu-buru Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan Hinata-chan, jadi aku mesti pulang" ucap Naruto

"Umm.. baiklah.. Jaa~Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Jaa~ Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

.

.

.

Ke'esokan harinya dikantor Hokage

"Apa kalian semua siap" tanya sang Godaime a.k.a Tsunade

"Siap Tsunade-sama" ucap mereka serempak atau bisa kita sebut dengan Rookie 12

"Baiklah.. aku menunjuk Shikamaru yang akan memimpin Rookie 12 dan kalian segeralah berangkat" ucap Tsunade dan semua Rookie mengangguk dan langsung menghilang dengan Sunshin

DIDEPAN GERBANG KONOHA

"Baiklah semua, aku ingin saat kita menjalankan misi tidak ada masalah yang terjadi dengan Rookie 12, aku ingin kita menjalankan misi ini dengan baik dan selalu bekerja sama karena ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Apa kalian paham" ucap Shikamaru

"Mengerti" ucap Rookie serempak

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ucap Shikamaru dan mereka semua pun berangkat menuju Kirigakure

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya. Yosh semangat minna**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini tinggal nunggu chapter selanjutnya selesai jadi aku minta bantuannya agar chapter selanjutnya bisa selesai dengan cepat**

 **Nama : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Usia : 16 tahun**

 **Gender : Laki-laki**

 **Rank : SSSS**

 **Jutsu : Fuinjutsu Rank-SSSS**

 **: Genjutsu Rank-SSSS**

 **: Taijutsu Rank-SSS**

 **: Senjutsu Rank-SSS**

 **: Kenjutsu Rank-SS**

 **: Jenjutsu Rank-S**


End file.
